rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Ib
IB is a freeware horror game developed through the use of RpgMaker 2000/2003 by kouri. The story revolves around Ib, a nine-year-old girl who visits an art museum with her parents. She looks around the museum on her own, and the lights suddenly began to flicker after finding a strange painting. She realizes that all the people have suddenly vanished without a trace. Ib soon discovers the mysteries of the museum, and the dangers that inhabit it. ---- : NOTICE: The use of official images outside of approved sources is explicitly prohibited with the threat of force by the game's author. Violation of this policy will result in severe retaliation that may make this wiki unrecoverable. Users are strongly encouraged to make frequent backups of this wiki in case of DMCA takedowns. : "kouri has requested that people not modify, misappropriate, or '''redistribute' any images or music from his game." http://vgboy.dabomstew.com/other/ib.htm "Cease and Desist letter will be sent to those who do not adhere to kouri's guidelines and the work itself will be challenged and removed." - http://en.dic.pixiv.net/a/Ib'' Gameplay The gameplay is very simple--you move around using the arrow keys, interact with the Enter or Space key, view your inventory with X or Esc, and return to the menu with Shift. Sometimes, where you're supposed to move quickly or you're being chased, you will not be able to return to the menu, but this only happens once or twice. You soon pick up a rose that will be your life gauge. If you are attacked, the rose will begin to wilt, and will inform you of how many hits left you can take (Ib has five hit points, while Garry has ten). You can make the rose healthy by putting it in water-filled vases, though you can only use the vase once. Vases that are bright blue (Called, "Eternal Blessing," in one of the portraits) can be used more than once. Save points are shown as memo pads next to a quill pen. At one point in the game, there will be two rose panels which allow you to switch between the characters when they are separated. This is fundamental to solving that area's puzzle. ib says *trololol* Features multiple different endings depending on how you interact with the other characters. (May contain spoilers). Claws These will suddenly come out of the wall and do harm to Ib. There is a hint before you encounter them; a board which reads "Beware of the edge." Be careful, as these may appear later on in the game, when you least expect it. Lady in Red Lady in Red (and alternatively Blue, Yellow, and Green) are actually paintings, but the strange power that warped the museum caused them to come to life. If they notice Ib, they will jump off the wall, arms extended from their frame, and crawl toward her in an attempt to kill her. They cannot open doors, but have an alternative to getting from room to room. Paintings These usually come to life without any other purpose, athough, some can be hostile. Some can also be used for passwords on doors, or to trigger the next part of the game by reading the title of it. Statues Headless statues are often in front of doors, which you have to have Garry to push them. They are also enemies, wandering around and attacking the player. They move more slowly than the Lady in Red paintings, but deal the same amount of damage. They appear in numbers and can corner Ib with no way to escape. Glass Sometimes things will smash and deal a small amount of damage to Ib. Poisonous Gas Garry and Ib will encounter red gas in parts of the game. Garry will come across a room full of gas that will quickly drain his life away (1 life per step). Be careful and think before moving. ??? You will see "???" when Ib doesn't understand a word written. The "???"s will block out words that will be useful in the game, so try to fill in the blanks while reading. An example would be "When your rose ???, you too will ??? away." However, they disappear when Garry accompanies Ib, as he can read and understand words she can't. Characters in the game Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. Ib It was thought that her name was pronounced, "Eve," but it's actually "Ib" (pronounced E-B)." She is a nine year old girl, the main character, and the protagonist. She has a red rose, symbolic for "love". After going further into the museum, strange things begin happening around her. She ventures on to find a way out alive. Later on, she meets a young man, named Garry, who helps her throughout the game, and they create a sibling-like bond. As the titular character, Ib is a silent protagonist who only presumably speaks when asked a question, during a cutscene, or when given a few choices to answer someone although you never see her in the dialogue box as if she's mute. Garry Garry is another gallery goer who is also trapped in the strange museum. He was attacked and lost his rose by the Lady in Blue. His rose began to wither and as a result he too became injured. Fortunately, Ib saved him by healing his rose in a nearby vase of water, and so the two joined together to escape Guertena's World. He has a blue rose, symbolic for "impossible miracles." He appears to be a young man, although his actual age is not known, he is thought to be around fifteen to eighteen. Garry and Ib have a sibling-like bond. Judging by his jacket and interest in Ib's clothing, Garry is thought to be interested in fashion. It is possible that he's a smoker, seeing as he carried a lighter around, although it isn't verified. Despite being odd, Garry is thoughtful and kind, often thinking of others before himself. Mary A young blonde girl found by Garry and Ib, who joins them in their escape from Guertena's World. Mary is thought to be about the same age as Ib, she is very odd and childish, but clever. She has a yellow rose, symbolic for "thin jealousy," which becomes very clear later on when she spends more and more time with Ib and Garry (she disapproves of Garry's friendship with Ib and wants her for herself). However, thoughout the game the player feels as if there's something suspicous about her. Garry soon unveils her dark secrets through exploration--Mary is, in fact, not a real being, only a painting of Guertena's that has come to life. She longs to escape Guertena's World and finds that it isn't possible unless she takes the place of someone in the real world. In a part of the game, she stops Ib and ask her a hypothetical question that could affect your ending depending which answer you choose. The question she asks is "If only two people could get out, who would you pick?" Endings Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. In the game, there are six different endings. Your choices and actions will affect what ending will ensue. Tip: Be sure to save often in different slots, as you'll be able to go back and make different choices if you would like to get an alternate ending. 1. Promise of Reunion If the player prefers Garry over Mary, then this ending would be considered the best one possible. To get this ending, Ib must give Garry her handkerchief when he gets injured and choose to jump into the painting with him (if you do not have enough bond points, you will not get the option to give the handkerchief to him). After escaping, you can find Garry looking at the rose sculpture. You will speak with him, and he'll unconsciously call Ib by name, much to his surprise, seeing as he believes he's never met her before. As he begins to leave, he realizes he has the handkerchief in his pocket, which will trigger his memory of everything that happened. He'll ask to borrow the handkerchief as he does not want to return it in its bloodied state. He promises to return it soon, sure that they'll meet again. Ending credits will roll, and a picture depicting Ib and Garry waving happily to each other will be seen. 2. Memory's Crannies In this ending, Ib doesn't give Garry her handkerchief when he's wounded by the glass shards (either you don't get the option to, or you choose not to). The player will still go through the last stages of the game (choosing to jump into the painting with Garry or to go with her mom). After jumping into the painting with Garry, Ib will return back to the normal world. She can find Garry looking at the rose sculpture. Garry will state that looking at the piece of art makes him sad. He will then tell Ib to disregard everything that he said, walking off afterwards. After Garry leaving, Ib's mother will come down and spot her looking at the sculpture. She will make a few statements and then take Ib to look at other exibits in the museum. Ib and Garry will presumably never see each other again and Ib eventually leaves with her parents. 3. Ib All Alone »Variation 1 Here, the player will make the decision to follow her "mother" instead of Garry. It's clear that this is an attempt to keep Ib trapped in the realm, and taking her supposed mother's hand will lead to Garry being the only survivor. After the desicion is made, Ib's mother will disappear. Garry will desperately call out to her, but Ib will appear to be in a trance as she slowly walks off. »Variation 2 In this ending, the player sees Garry die (although he's asleep, in Ib's innocent eyes) due to Mary plucking the petals of his rose. Ib will take his lighter (eating the candy to make room), and find Mary destroying the last of Garry's rose. Once Mary leaves, Ib burns the plants blocking the path to a door in the room. After this, you enter said room and find Mary's portrait hanging on the wall. Mary will appear, pleading, then demanding, that Ib leave. Angrily, she stalks toward Ib with her knife, shouting for her to stop. Once beside the painting, the player will choose the option, "Burn down the painting." This causes the painting to burn, as well as Mary, leaving only her knife and burnt paper ashes. Once Ib leaves the room, she'll eventually come across the painting that leads to the original gallery. "Garry" will then appear, claiming to have found another exit. Much like the first variation of this ending, this is a fake--an attempt to have Ib stay. Ib will decide to follow Garry, and they walk away together, deeper into the realm. »Variation 3 If the player chooses to step back and not to jump from Guertena's realm to the original gallery, everything goes dark and Ib gets trapped into the realm. 4. Forgotten Portrait If the player chooses not to follow the fake Garry, then Ib will jump into the portrait. In The Hanging Man's (one of Guertena's paintings) place, there will be a painting titled Forgotten Portrait, depicting Garry "sleeping." While examining it, Ib's mother will approach and demand Ib come with her. Ib will look back at the painting once more before leaving the room. 5. Together Forever If the player prefers Mary over Garry, then this ending would be considered the best one possible.''' '''After Ib witnesses Garry "sleeping," the player will leave through the pink house without bothering to burn Mary's painting. After jumping from Guertena's realm to the original gallery, Mary will be seen approaching. Ib will eventually find her parents in the gallery's lobby, with Mary standing in front of them, suggesting that Mary has become Ib's sister. She leaves the art gallery with her parents and Mary, and depending on what's in Ib's pocket, Mary will take it away from her (eating the candy or confiscating the lighter). Mary asks Ib if they'll be together forever, and the scene ends with a picture showing Ib and Mary holding hands happily. Category:Horror Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:RPG Maker 2003